1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2009-16231 A discloses an organic EL display device including a light emitting area having a lower electrode, an organic layer, and an upper electrode formed in the stated order, a peripheral area disposed in the periphery of the light emitting area, a protective film that covers the upper electrode, and a protective electrode that is electrically connected with the upper electrode, and arranged on an end of the peripheral area for allowing electric charge caused by formation of the protective film to flow out of the peripheral area.
Also, JP 2012-22787 A discloses an organic EL display device including light emitting elements having a function layer which are arranged on a substrate between a first electrode and a second electrode, a partition wall that partitions the function layer for each of light emission areas among the light emitting elements, and a drive circuit that drives the light emitting elements, in which at least a part of the drive circuit is arranged among the light emitting elements in a plane, and an area in which the partition wall is not disposed is present in an area where at least apart of the drive circuit overlaps with the light emitting elements in a plane.